Mobile Suit Gundam Extreme Vs. Force
Mobile Suit Gundam Extreme Vs. Force is a portable spin-off of the Extreme Vs series by Bandai Namco games, released in Japan for the Playstation Vita, with a worldwide release on July 12, 2016, which comes with all of the updates already integrated. The game's main theme song is "Inherit the Force" by T.M. Revolution. Story The game's story is contained within the game's Extreme Force mode, which is a prequel to the events of Gundam EXA. The story revolves around the "Project Force" plan, which was put into motion to help humanity evolve and avoid utter annihilation after observing the events of the Universal Century. To do this, two virtual combat simulators, Aire and Tereno, create a human personality from the database AI to dive into the virtual recreations of Universal Century, link up with various pilots from across the timelines and evolve in hopes of discovering a way to save humanity from the brink of destruction. As the player progresses, irregularities begin appearing, endangering the project. It is soon revealed that these irregularities were in fact created by the control program of the Project itself, revealing its intent through hijacking Aire and Tereno. In order to, on its own terms based on accumulated data, speed up the evolution of humanity, it created conflict through these irregularities, believing evolution to be born through despair. It then gives the player a choice to choose either Aire or Tereno to give it the power and data needed to move forward with its plan while destroying the other. Eventually, the player ends up gathering the fragments of either girl and restores them to normal. Discovering that Project Force is to "evolve" humanity through war, Aire, Tereno and the player resolve to stop the project and protect mankind, even knowing that the plan to help evolve humans to avoid extinction could very well endanger everyone. As the player and the navigators progress to the control program, it builds up various defenses based on data of Universal Century's most powerful weapons. Eventually, they reach Earth 0's core, which is shown to be Extreme Universe. After a harrowing fight involving waves of duplicates of Universal Century's villains and a final showdown with the NZ-999 Neo Zeong, they succeed in defeating the control program. However, before the program perishes from the processor, it initiates a last ditch effort to force humanity as initiates a self-destruct sequence in Earth 0's orbital station to attempt its own "colony drop". With little to no time left, Aire and Tereno attempt to join together and become the new Control Program and stop the station from dropping, sacrificing their own identities in the progress to save the player. Before Aire fades away, she bestows the player with a name and hopes that one day they'll save mankind, giving them the name --extra--. Soon after this, the protagonist's thoughts are finally heard as he soon comes to with fragmented memories. Surrounded by the warmth of the memories of his friends, he tries to call out his own name: ex-. Gameplay The game plays similarly to the Extreme VS series, but with a greater focus on squad-based gameplay. While the classic 2vs2 format is retained along with many of the gameplay mechanics of the Extreme VS series, players can be able to assemble their own team of mobile suits and mobile armors along with a flagship for a 6vs6 battle. Due to the hardware limitations of the PS Vita, the EX Mode has been removed while some attacks were reworked such as Exia's Trans-AM being activated when the machine's armor has been reduced to a critical level or in other cases, removed altogether like Assists for some mobile suits. Extreme Force mode acts as this game's version of the previous titles' Trial Mode/Full Boost Mission, though this time it strictly recounts the events of Universal Century. Completing missions rewards GP, which can be used to repair units or grant passive bonuses. Clearing certain missions will also unlock additional mobile suits to pilot. In some cases, Mobile Armors and mass-produced suits can be unlocked, though these can only be used by the CPU. There are two types of missions: Force and VS. Force focuses on objective-based missions and features a squad mechanic. Players can assign orders to their fellow teammates or a warship to advance to certain points on the map. Usually in order to turn the tide of the battle, the player must capture posts which are done by destroying the marked turret. From that point, units can respawn at that point as well as summon "minions" to advance to other posts. As time passes and enemies are destroyed, Force Points are acquired, which can be used during a level to activate supplementary bonuses like increased attack power or respawning much quicker. Most bonuses also have a level requirement and cannot be used until leveled up sufficiently. If a warship is available, and if leveled up high enough with enough FP, then a Force Attack unlocks which involves the ship directing a barrage of fire at opposing warships or ace units. Rather than a resource gauge, Force missions are completed by fulfilling an objective such as destroying a specific unit or an allied unit reaching a specified point. The player can respawn as many times as need be. VS missions on the other hand, follow the traditional format of Gundam VS games by depleting the enemy's resource gauge through defeating enemies. By fulfilling certain criteria, Haro Medals can also be obtained. By collecting enough, additional missions will be unlocked along with increasing the resource cost limit. Green missions, which are identified as irregularities, focus on missions outside of Universal Century, allowing the player to unlock mobile suits from alternate universes. Initially, the game came with only one single player offline mode in Extreme Force, but following later updates, a VS Extend mode was added to include the standard Free Battle and Course Battle modes. Free Battle in particular allows players to freely assign mobile armors and other NPC units to the CPU slots. Playing through Course Battle allows for players to farm for GP. Playable Units Mobile Suit Gundam *RX-78-2 Gundam **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Amuro Ray *MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Char Aznable *MSM-04 Acguy **Cost: 1000 **Pilot: Akahana *YMS-15 Gyan **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: M'Quve *MS-14A Gelgoog Commander Type **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Char Aznable *MSN-02 Zeong **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Char Aznable Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory *RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam "Zephyranthes" Full Burnern **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Kou Uraki * RX-78GP02A Gundam "Physalis" (as of v1.03) **Cost: 2000 ** Pilot: Anavel Gato Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam *MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam **Pilot: Kamille Bidan *RX-178 Gundam Mk-II **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Emma Sheen *RX-178 Gundam Mk-II (Kamille) *Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Kamille Bidan *MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Quattro Bajeena *RX-139 Hambrabi **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Yazan Gable *PMX-003 The O **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Paptimus Scirocco Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ *FA-010S Full Armor ZZ Gundam **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Judau Ashta *AMX-004 Qubeley **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Haman Karn Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack *RX-93 ν Gundam **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Amuro Ray *RGZ-91 Re-GZ **Cost: 1000 **Pilot: Amuro Ray *MSN-04 Sazabi **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Char Aznable Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn *RX-0 Unicorn Gundam **Cost 3000 **Pilot: Banagher Links *NZ-666 Kshatriya **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Marida Cruz *MSN-06S Sinanju *Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Full Frontal *MSN-001A1 Delta Plus **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Riddhe Marcenas *RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee **Pilot: Ple Twelve *RX-0 Full Armor Unicorn Gundam **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Banagher Links *RX-0(N) Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Riddhe Marcenas Mobile Suit Victory Gundam *LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam **Pilot: Uso Ewin Mobile Fighter G Gundam *GF13-017NJII Burning Gundam **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Domon Kasshu * GF13-001NHII Master Gundam (as of v1.03) **Cost: 3000 ** Pilot: Master Asia Mobile Suit Gundam Wing *XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Heero Yuy * OZ-00MS2 Tallgeese II (as of v1.04) ** Cost: 2500 ** Pilot: Treize Khushrenada After War Gundam X *GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X *Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Garrod Ran * NRX-0013-CB Gundam Virsago Chest Break (as of v1.04) ** Cost: 2500 ** Pilot: Shagia Frost Mobile Suit Gundam SEED *ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Kira Yamato ∀ Gundam (Turn A Gundam) * SYSTEM ∀-99 ∀ Gundam ** Cost: 3000 ** Pilot: Loran Cehack * CONCEPT-X 6-1-2 Turn X (as of v1.03) ** Cost: 3000 ** Pilot: Gym Ghingham Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny *ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Shinn Asuka *ZGMF-X42S-REVOLUTION Destiny Gundam (Heine Westenfluss Version) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Heine Westenfluss *ZGMF-X2000 GOUF Ignited **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Heine Westenfluss * ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam (as of v1.03) **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Kira Yamato *ZGMF-X19A ∞ Justice Gundam **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Athrun Zala Mobile Suit Gundam 00 *GN-001 Gundam Exia **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Setsuna F. Seiei * GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser (as of v1.03) **Cost: 3000 ** Pilot: Setsuna F. Seiei Mobile Suit Gundam AGE *AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal + Wear System (Spallow, Titus) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Flit Asuno Gundam Reconguista in G *YG-111 Gundam G-Self + Assault Pack, YG-111 Gundam G-Self Space Pack, YG-111 Gundam G-Self Assault Pack **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Bellri Zenam * CAMS-05 Mack Knife (as of v1.03) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Mask Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS *ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos (1st Form) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot Mikazuki Augus *ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos (4th Form) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Mikazuki Augus Gundam EXA *Extreme Gundam Type Sthesia Excellia (as of v1.04) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Sthesia Awar Trivia *This is the first non-Dynasty Warriors Gundam game to be released overseas since Mobile Suit Gundam: Crossfire, which was released back in 2007. **This is also the first game in the Gundam VS. series to be localized since Mobile Suit Gundam: Gundam vs. Zeta Gundam back in 2006. *Despite using the localized names for God Gundam and Devil Gundam, Master Gundam's profile uses the original names. *This is the only game in the Vs series to not run at 60fps. Category:Stubs Category:Games